Happy Birthday!
by Fates My Bitch
Summary: It's Connor's birthday. ... Enough said.


Happy Birthday Connor!

I don't know when Connor's birthday is but here is a little birthday present for him.

-  
XXXXXXXXXX ----------

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CONNOR!" He jerked back in surprise at the resounding yell from inside the room. Looking at all the faces of his father's friends, he realized they had thrown him a birthday party. Cordelia and Fred looked the most excited, he knew they probably had planned it. Wesley smiled awkwardly behind Fred, there only to please Fred. Not that he didn't like Connor. He just didn't like parties of any kind. Angel shifted from foot to foot looking thoroughly uncomfortable. If he was left to his own devices he would have just given him a cake and a gift, maybe dinner if there wasn't anything else urgent going on. Spike and Gunn looked a little more enthusiastic, probably having gotten into the alcohol. Lorne was also in his element. The decorations just screamed Lorne.

"Um..."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Cordelia grabbed his arms and dragged him into the room. "Your the birthday boy! Celebrate."

Connor was a lot like his father. They both had the habit of brooding, they both fought evil and they both hated social events. He shifted in front of everyone, not liking the fact he was the center of attention. "Thanks. I guess."

"So. Presents or cake first?" Fred and Cordelia looked at him expectingly. No way in hell were they letting him out of this one. Halloween, Christmas, Easter, even his last birthday he had managed to sneak away. But now they were wise to his tricks and were going to, in their opinion, give him a proper birthday party. He was pushed into a chair in the middle/top of the circle. He curse the fact that Cordelia had made it her project for him to have a birthday party. If it was just Fred he might have a chance of escaping but Cordelia was just too... preppy.

"Cake."

The cake was a masterpiece. It started with one long chocolate cake on the bottom, a confetti one on top of that and another chocolate one on top of that. Inbetween the layers was chocolate pudding and vanilla icing on the outside. It was finished off with a tub of Chocolate/vanilla swirl icecream. You would think that Fred and Cordelia wouldn't know how to cook or at least not well. The truth is they can't. Gunn made it.

An card was pressed into his hands as the plate was snatched away. "This is from me. I hope you enjoy it."

Opening it, a fifty dollar bill slipped and fell into his lap. He picked it up with a smile and looked inside the card. In swirly, pretty letters it said "Happy Birthday Connor. Love, Cordy"

"Thanks." He slipped it into his pocket. She shoved a rather large package into his hands.

"Oh. That's from me." Fred clapped her hands excitedly. As he opened it with a look of shock which turned into one of glee. He lifted a large gun out of the box, supressing a giggle. "This," Fred said, almost excited as he was "is a Callahan full-bore auto lock with customized trigger double cartridge thorough gauge. Its the first one we ever made. And you get the first one."

Connor clutched it to his chest, his head down. "You okay kid?" Spike slurred from the liquor cabinet. As a manic giggle erupted from Connor Spike smirked. "I knew that laugh was genetic."

"Shut up Spike." Angel scowled at his Grandchilde. "Connor. Catch." A pair of keys flew in a silver arch landing in his hands. "Go pick one of the cars in the garage."

"Dude. That's fu-" At the look his father gave him he stopped. "Awesome."

Wesley simply lay a large book shaped package in his lap. "You can use it for whatever you like." The wrapping gave way to a large leather bound book, filled with crisp white pages. Gunn handed him a black case filled with various knives. "Thought you would like some more up close weapons."

Lorne gave him a card. "Here you go. I think you'll appreciate it more." Two little coupons fell out that said 'No singing required.'

"And now, for my gift." Spike draped his arm over Connor's shoulder. "Connor, you, at the age of 18 are now officially a man. So I'm going to give the same gift my uncles gave me on my 18th." He took another swig from the bottle. "I bought you," he reached into his pocket, pulling out a business card. "a 'session' with the twin Satori and Kaori. Its for at midnight so don't be late they cost a lot of money."

"Spike. You gave me son whores for his birthday?" Angel glared at his grandchilde.

"Whats wrong with that? He's a big boy now aren't you Connor?" Connor nodded rapidly.

"He's 18!"

"He's an adult now!"

"Hey Dad?"

"What Connor?"

"Can I take the car to go see these girls?"

-chirp chirp-

Angel closed his eyes and thought. He could let his son enjoy his birthday gifts but he would go see whores. That was bad. But Connor would hate him if he didn't let him go which was also bad. SO which was worse. Son go to see whores and be happy. Son not go see whores and be mad + Spike being pissed about lost money. "Fine you can go."

----------

Two hours before he had to leave Connor sat at his computer. Adjusting the web cam and opening the screen he looked into it. "Hello. Where are you?"

A girl with brown hair popped up on his screen. "Hey Birthday Boy. What you'd get?"

He showed her knives and the gun which she "ohh" oved with him. He briefly showed her the book which she thought was interesting but she liked the fifty more. "My dad gave me a car."

"NO fucking way?! Seriously?"

"Seriously. And my uncle..."

"What? What did he give you?"

"A session with whores."

His girlfriend gave him a look. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to let you know and tell you that I'm - "

"You should go."

Connor did a double take. "Wait. What?"

She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I mean. Your uncle spent good money on it and you might learn some things you can teach me."

"Dawn! Your gonna be late for school!"

She looked off camera. "I'll be down in a minute! Jeez!" She smiled at Connor. "I'll talk to you later 'kay? Have a good time."

As Connor logged off, grabbed his keys and headed for the door he could be heard singing. "Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday dear Connor. Happy birthday to me."


End file.
